


Three is the magic number..

by Catfromthestars, The_Stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Slash, Originally Posted on Tumblr, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfromthestars/pseuds/Catfromthestars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars/pseuds/The_Stars
Summary: Story about an OC that learns she likes some unexpected people, and she likes more then one...3 is the magic number..





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

On Sun Path, the third house from the end, the one with a light blue door, lived a family. 

The family seemed normal, but there was an unusualness about them. The unusualness was specifically about the mother of the family, and the soon to be new addition to the family.

Scarlett Layla Maria was known to be a witch just like her mother since the beginning.

When Scarlett was 6 months old she summoned crayons straight to her hand, since nobody would get them for her. 

When she was 1 while she was coloring her hair coordinated to whichever crayon she picked up.

When she turned 3 Scarlett turned her 7 year old brothers hair pink, because he had knocked her strawberries to the ground.

Then when Scarlett was 6 her hair started coordinating to her hair, such as red for anger.

When Scarlett entered a zoo when she was 8 her hair turned red immediately. It upset her the animal were kept in cages, so she made all the cages disappear. In all, 1 giraffe, 2 red pandas, 5 snakes, and 3 baby lions. Scarlett's Mom, Martha, apparated them out of the zoo quickly. 

When Scarlett turned 10 she learned how to change her features to look like animals and other people. 

Then, finally when she was 11 a brown barn owl came to their window and delivered a letter. The letter stated that Scarlett had been accepted into Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett expresses how she feels about the different Hogwarts houses.

Scarlett's thoughts on Hogwarts houses were quite odd. Martha had been in Hufflepuff when she was in a child. So Scarlett obviously decided being in Hufflepuff would be ideal. Hufflepuff seemed so nice and caring she loved the idea, but obviously her personality wasn't quite for Hufflepuff..

Gryffindor seemed like it could be promising, but most Gryffindors were a little bit of jerks. Scarlett also was not that brave, more on the shy side.

Slytherins were very sly and Scarlett was quite the opposite of sly.

Scarlett definitely didn't want to be in Ravenclaw. She hated the idea of those know-it-alls, but what she didn't know was that maybe Ravenclaw could be a better fit then she thought..

It had been a long day of shopping for Hogwarts supplies but she had everything.

Scarlett's father, a muggle, named Sam,Scarlett's mother, Martha, and her two brothers , a seven year old named Dan and a 16 year old named Tanner, were all there with Scarlett. They were in Kings Cross station about to enter Platform 9 and 3/4. 

As soon as Scarlett learned where Hogwarts was located through a series of questions. She then question why they had to come all the way to London then ride to Scotland when she lived in Glasgow which was in Scotland. Of course when mentioning this reasoning to her mother, her mother had said something along the lines of " barn ravenclots" or maybe it was " darn tavernclaws" Scarlett just honestly wasn't sure.

So rolling her trolley and ready to board the train, it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry about how these first chapters are short!


	3. Th Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett's appearence and a little bit of her personality is described before she meets a special blonde.

Nervous was the word that described how Scarlett felt. Her hair was black at the roots and tips meaning she was fearful and the rest of hair was mint green meaning nervous or anxious.

The colors went well with her pale skin. Besides being pale she was also had freckles that were sprinkled across her nose and cheek bones. The color green also was quite close to the shade of her own green eyes.

Her height was 4'10" made everyone tower over her which didn't help, as she trudged through the Hogwarts express trying to find a seat in a compartment that was empty.

Eventually, when she found a compartment Lavender stopped wriggling around and unwound from around her wrist feeling better now that the noise wasn't so loud.

Lavender was a snake that Scarlett found a few months ago that's eyes were infected. Her mother helped her heal the infection but it still left lavender blind. As far as her mother knows lavender is at home.

See, Scarlett had broken the rules and brought more then one pet. Specifically she had brought three.

Other then lavender she had brought a very small owl. Its wings had been damaged leaving it not to good of a flyer. The owls name was Tiger-lily.   
Scarlett always had a strange love for flowers and plants.Tiger-lily was the only pet Hogwarts knew was coming.

Iris was her other pet, Iris was a cat a very fluffy one at that.Iris's fur was a reddish color. Iris was in a small suit case that had an enlargement charm on it making the inside a large room that she herself could fit in if she wanted. her mom had helped her with the charm. She hadn't known it was to store her pets though..

Lavender heard a noise approaching the compartment, so she slithered back up Scarlett's sleeve winding tightly around her wrist.

The girl that entered the compartment was gorgeous, but looked quite strange. She had a magazine with the name of The Quibbler and had pink glasses that had one lens blue and the other pink. They were pushed up into her light blonde hair. 

While Scarlett's hair turned to a light shade of pink with matches the blush that dusted her cheeks. The girl began to introduce herself in a small soothing voice but only got as far as "Hello" before her eyes widened at Scarlett's hair.

"Wow!" The mystery girl whispered as she stared at the pink hair " A metamorphmagus that's quite rare, and how pretty your hair looks it's absolutely wonderful. Oh, silly me let me introduce myself I'm Luna Lovegood!" 

Scarlett hair turned a deeper shade of pink to match her blush still. Quickly snapping out of her trance Scarlett started talking " Luna Lovegood t-that's a pretty n-name. I-I am S-Scarlett Layla M-Maria but you can jut call me S-Scarlett" she blurted out then stuck out her hand to shake with Luna

Luna hummed in approval. "You must be new this year since I've never met you before," sliding on her glasses then taking back off again she smiled, " luckily you have hardly any Wrackspurts, most first years do have quite a lot." 

" a W-Wrackspurt? What's t-that?" Scarlett asked confused and to wanting to know about what seemed to be a new creature.

" A Wrackspurt...they're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt one zooming around in here. That's why I came in." 

"O-Oh wow I'm glad I don't have any!" She said and smiled softly. She wasn't sure if this creature was real or not but who cared?

Luna smiled back with true happiness, used to people making fun of her; this change left a imprint in her mind. This girl would definitely have a place in her heart and thoughts.


	4. Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett tells Luna about her pets, but Luna understands.

Scarlett honestly couldn't describe how she felt as Luna launched into a conversation about Wrackspurts, Nargles, Crumple Horned Snorlacks, and Blubbering Humdingers. These feelings she had never felt before as she listened and watched in awe, with a true smile on her face, while Luna talked. 

Luna smiled excitedly while she told Scarlett about these creatures. While she talked Scarlett stared at her deeply, actually listening unlike so many have done before.

Scarlett felt a nip at her wrist from Lavender, and Luna paused in talking as she noticed the ring necked snake. Lavender slithered out and up onto Scarlett's sleeve.

Scarlett looked down at lavender and her hair at the roots immediately turned black meaning fear and the color cascaded down to the roots. Her eyes were wide and she stood up quickly and covered lavender with her hand. 

"You can't tell, please! Luna he has to stay with me my family would let him go he wouldn't survive" Scarlett said in a rush. 

Scarlett felt strongly about every creature small or large, she cared deeply about them. She cares more then most people. It wasn't just a pet or animal it was equivalent, or maybe more then, to a real person.

Luna understood this feeling about animals, because she felt the same way.

" I would never even think about telling anyone. I know how you feel about animals, I can see it in your eyes." She leaned over and kissed her forehead. This was a normal Luna thing, but Scarlett was not used to that kind affection. So, her hair changed from black to yellow leaving no fear, just happiness.

She hugged Luna's taller form and smiled brightly at her.

" Thank you!" Scarlett squealed 

Consequences at Hogwarts for bringing the wrong amount of listed pets were usually quite severe. They didn't like pets being nuisances, that's why the study of magical creatures wasn't a big deal at Hogwarts.

As Scarlett was still hugging Luna tightly, the train came to a stop. They were at Hogwarts and it was time to be sorted.


	5. Getting into Hogwarts with a blue haired boy, a very large man, and lots of boats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett arrives at Hogwarts, traveling across the lake, meeting Hagrid, and ready to be sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Disclamer- The Welcome to Hogwarts speech Professor McGonagall gave was the speech from Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone by J.K Rowling  
> So like no copyright..

Luna pulled away and smiled kindly. "This is where we part ways I'm afraid. You will ride in a boat across the lake while I take the carriages. Say hi to the giant squid for me, he probably feels quite lonely and will surely be happier to find a new friend. Also, look for me at Ravenclaw table while your being sorted. Best of luck to you," 

Luna then hurried out of the compartment to go meet up with Neville at the carriages.

Scarlett waved goodbye, when realization washed over her. The sorting, a house she just wasn't ready. Her hair turned beck to mint green for nervousness as she left her compartment and left the train.

They were in Hogsmeade station, she knew from the book she had read called Hogwarts, A History. The book had been in her mothers office, full of dust. Scarlett was worried about Iris and Tiger-Lily getting into Hogwarts. She hoped they would get there safely and unharmed. Lavender nudged her wrist with her head. She had felt Scarlett's heartbeat increase in speed and wanted to comfort her.

A loud voice calling,"Firs' years ove' here, firs' years ove' here," interrupted her thoughts. The voice came from a large man with a beard, Scarlett assumed he had to be at least 1/4 or half giant for he towered over all the first year students.

Scarlett knew about giants from all the books she read in her mothers office. Each book had been read at least 4 times by Scarlett so she could learn the information concerning Hogwarts. Also, she learned about magical creatures in a book by Newt Scamander which ironically she also needed for school.

The large man which she found out his name was Hagrid, which she learned by asking, was leading them down a very steep path.

Loud "Oohs" and "Aahs" were heard from all the students including Scarlett as they came to a large lake. 

The lake reflected against the stars and the huge castle of Hogwarts that sat across the lake on a mountain.

The boats were lined on the edge of the water.

Hagrid called out "No more'n four firs' years to a boat!" 

All the first years crowded towards the boats while Scarlett hesitated and looked out across the water. 

"This surely can't be safe!" She mumble to herself " but I guess magic can help and..." she continued mumbling when Hagrid walked up behind her.

"Scarle' you okay ther'?" He asked

When asking Hagrid his name she had also introduced herself, surprisingly the large man didn't seem threatening.

She nodded confidently, but her hair had already turned a dark shade of black. Nobody could really tell her hair changed in the dark.

Scarlett walked shakily towards a boat with only one person. 

When she got to the boat the boy sitting inside looked over at her and smiled brightly "Hello!" He said loudly and happily," I don't think anyone else would sit in a boat with me I'm so glad you did! What's your name, I'm Isaac!"

"I'm S-Scarlett" she stuttered, Scarlett was always quite shy and sometimes socially anxious. She sat down beside him on the boat.

Now that she could actually see him, due to the lantern, she studied his face.

His hair was dyed it was black at the roots then faded into a light blue. Isaacs hair was curly and fell into his eyes. His eyes were a similar blue to his hair but more grey tinted. He had no freckles and his cheekbones were high but not to prominent. 

"Everyone in?" Hagrid called out

A chorus of "yes" followed.

"Al'ight then, FORWARD!" 

All of the boats moved forward, the first years stated in awe at the smooth lake and huge castle.

" Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first cliff came. After they lowered their heads, the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that led into another cliff. Through a tunnel they sailed, which took them under the castle into some kind of harbor.

All the students left the boats, Scarlett trailed behind Isaac. They climbed out onto rocks where then they were led to a passageway in the rock. Eventually they came out onto grass in front of the castle. All the first years walked the stone steps and came to a stop at a giant oak door.

"Everyone 'ere?" Hagrid asked before he raised his fist and knocked on the castle door.

Isaac smiled at Scarlett. He was practically bouncing on his toes.

"Ready to be sorted?"

Scarlett nodded distractedly at him, before looking over and smiling weakly.

"I-I guess I am I'm just n-nervous..." She admitted 

"It's ok I unders-" 

Isaac was interrupted by the huge doors swinging open.

A tall black haired witch stepped out in robes that were emerald green and she looked quite stern.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall"

" Yes, Hagrid. Thank you, I shall take them from here."

They were led into a massive corridor that was entirely made out of stone, with marble stairs leading to upper floors. Voices could be heard to the right of them which made her slightly nervous so the tips of Scarlett's hair turned mint green nobody notices luckily..

The first years started moving again as Professor McGonagall led them to a small chamber. Some students looked nervousness while others like Isaac were bouncing up and down.

" Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall announced "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

As Professor McGonagall stepped back out of the chamber, ghost came through the walls.

Almost all the students screamed, Scarlett stared in awe.

"First years!" A short, monk looking ghost said and smiled "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" 

A ghost wearing tights and a ruff motioned the short ghost along "come along Friar, we'll get fussed and by McGonagall."

As soon as he finished speaking the door to the chamber opened and in came Professor McGonagall. Quickly the ghosts went through the walls.

"Form a line! Now follow me" McGonagall said as they left the chamber and trailed across the hall through a pair of double doors

Finally it was time for Scarlett to be Sorted.


	6. Sorting Hat, Dorms and Eagle Knockers That Ask You Riddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett gets sorted into an unexpected house..but maybe it's not as bad as it seems..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Disclaimer- I know the song from the sorting hat is not the right year, but I could not find the song for Harry's third year. I thought this one would work well anyway.  
> Also I know Dumbledore probably would not let students have rooms to themselves, but deal with it. Also,I apologize for the description of the Ravenclaw tower I tried to find what the layout was to use as a description.

The first years entered a Great Hall. Their were candles floating in the air and the ceiling looked like the night sky. Scarlett gasped in awe as she studied it, trying to find constellations in it. Isaac lightly pushed her forward to get her to walk again as she had been holding up the line. When they got to the front of the hall all the talking ceased and a brown old hat, which Scarlett knew to be the sorting hat from Hogwarts, A History, started singing. "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" Isaac smiled excitedly, he was happy to get sorted. Scarlett was shaking nervously and biting her lip. Isaac looked over and gently grabbed her hand squeezing it comfortingly. Luckily it wasn't the hand where Lavender was or else he would have gotten bitten, Lavender was very protective. Scarlett flinched slightly at the sudden contact. She then smiled kindly at him, squeezing his hand back. Professor McGonagall had started calling names by now. "Isaac James Ace" Isaac smiled giddily and skipped up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on his head, it thought for hardly a second before yelling out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Scarlett clapped then whispered an apology to Lavender for clapping. It shook her around. She then smiled for him, he was in her mothers old house! A lot of names later, Scarlett was called. "Scarlett Layla Maria Sky!" Scarlett's eyes widened, she slowly and shakily walked up to the stool. She sat down and the sorting hat was placed onto her head. "Hmm you seem quite kind but temper,temper. Not quite a fit for Hufflepuff..defiantly not Slytherin.. Gryffindor maybe, to shy....Hmm Ravenclaw seems like a good fit,you seem smart, you think out of the box, and your quite creative.." "R-Ravenclaw? What?!" Scarlett thought to herself confused she couldn't go to Ravenclaw.. "RAVENCLAW!" Scarlett gasped as the sorting hat yelled. She stood up quickly and McGonagall took the sorting hat. She smiled,Ravenclaw who ever thought. Suddenly all of her hair turned yellow for happiness, students gasped. The last metamorphmagus had been Nymphadora Tonks. Nobody had seen one since. They all stared at her. Scarlett felt frozen. Some thought metamorphmagus were cool, others thought they were freaks.. She walked towards Ravenclaw table searching it for seats. Her eyes lit up when she saw Luna waving her over. She hurried over to her and sat down next to her. The sorting had started back up again and you could hear names being called. Luna was sat near the end of the table and nobody was sat next to or across from her. Scarlett happily sat next to her and whispered mostly to herself "I'm in Ravenclaw.." "Its wonderful isn't it!" She smiled dreamily at Scarlett, "You can stay in my dorm there's four beds and two are empty!" "I-I would love to..!" Scarlett answered shyly."who is the o-other girl?" " I'm pretty sure it's a he right now, his name is Eve" Scarlett looked at her with a confused expression. "He's genderfluid, He had a bed reserved for him in the boys dorm and one in the girls dorm. He goes to which on he wants depending on how he's feeling." "Why isn't there anyone else in your dorm?" "Many people think I'm quite strange and try to avoid me. Others don't like Eve and don't want to room with him so Dumbledore decided it was ok for me to have a dorm to myself and Eve but if someone wanted to join they could!" "I-I would love to stay in a d-dorm with you and Eve..Ask him if he's ok with it though." "Of course!" She said excited. Scarlett smiled softly at her. While she was distracted with Luna she hadn't noticed Dumbledore talking. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words...before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin...who's kindly consented to fill the post...of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher...has decided to retire...in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce...that his place will be taken by none other...than our own Rubeus Hagrid. Finally, on a more disquieting note...at the request of the Ministry of Magic...Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban...until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured...that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities...a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish...between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you...to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found...even in the darkest of times...if one only remembers to turn on the light." He seems quite cryptic... but Hagrid! He was so nice to me I'm glad he's one of the teachers..especially for magical creatures that sounds so exciting !, Scarlett thought as Dumbledore finished speaking. "Let the feast begin!" All the first years including Scarlett gasped in surprise as food appeared on all of the tables. Scarlett filled up her goblet with pumpkin juice and took a sip. "This is so good!" She said to Luna. Luna smiled at her. Scarkett was quite cute, Luna thought and watched as Scarlett piled her plate with mashed potatoes, fruits, and chicken. She even snuck Lavender a small piece of meat that Ashe ate happily. Scarlett saw Luna watching her and her hair turned light pink in embarrassment. She smiled at her and started eating while Luna delicately filled her plate with mostly fruits and veggies. "Do you not eat meat?" Scarlett said looking over Luna's shoulder at her plate. "Meat at Hogwarts attracts Nargles and I don't want them stealing my shoes this year..also I'm a vegetarian and I don't like eating meat!" She said as she put a piece of pineapple in her mouth. Scarlett smiled goofily when Luna launched into a conversation about the Nargles, stopping to take bites in between sentences. Eventually they all finished eating. The prefects of each house were leading first years to there houses common rooms and dorms. The Ravenclaws walked up quite a lot of stairs before they finally reached a door with no handle just a large brass eagle knocker. The prefect, whose name was apparently Joseph, knocked on the door with the knocker and it rang out with a riddle. "You can see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I?" The knocker spoke out. "To get into the Ravenclaw common room you must answer a riddle, with the correct answer" He said loudly speaking out to all of the first years, and Luna. "A reflection" Joseph answered the knocker. Luna shook her head and mumbled "It was the right answer.." Scarlett giggled at her and nudged Luna with her shoulder. Luna smiled at her before looking dreamily at the wall thinking about things. They all went into the common room while the upper years went to their dorms. Luna stayed behind with Scarlett. The area was circular with them on a half circle lofted study area that had chairs, tables, and bulletin boards. Down the stairs was circular room, half of the room had couches and comfy chairs with rugs covering the floor. The walls had floor to ceiling windows that looked over Hogwarts grounds. In the middle of the room was a fire place. On the other half of the room the walls were covered in book shelfs with some sticking out adjacent to the walls. A statue of Rowena Ravenclaw was in the front of the bookshelves. There was a lot of circular tables with chairs surrounding them. The prefect gestured to a bookcase against the wall. He pushed on the bookcase and it opened like a door. "This is the door to the boys dorm, on the opposite side is the entrance to the girls dorms. The first two floors are bathrooms. Then the floors alternate between girls and boys. You will find names on the dorms near the bottom." He said then glanced, actually glared at Luna "Of course some of you I've learned have other dorms situations.." Joseph said. Luna smiled innocently at him, while Scarlett looked confused, how could he had known? Luna smiled and whispered to Scarlett,"I told Dumbledore you would be in my dorm while you were on the boats" "B-But I hadn't agreed to room with you t-then and you didn't know I-I would be in R-Ravenclaw" she nodded and looked at Scarlett blankly. Scarlett shook her head and mumbled "Never mind.." They headed through the door along with other first years up a winding staircase to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why there arnt spaces between paragraphs! Sorry!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Credit to The_Stars for helping me with writing and ideas!


	7. Dorms, Mean Gryffindors, and Pizza rolls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett meets some new people and talks to some friends with a little trouble at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter just to let you know.
> 
> The "enlargement charm" is basically the same charm used on Newt Scamander's case.

Dorms, Mean Gryffindors, and Pizza rolls.  
Luna's room was only a few dorms up. The door to the room had Luna,Eve, and Scarlett labeled on it. Luna opened the door and walked inside.

Like all the other rooms Scarlett had seen it was circular. The beds sat inside a nook in the wall that stuck out from the tower. Over each bed was a window looking out over Hogwarts. The beds had heavy curtains that could close in the bed. Outside of the nook, adjacent to the walls, but attached was a wardrobe on one side and a desk on the other. In the middle of the room was a heater. There was only four beds some other dorms had five.

Luna pointed to the bed closest to the door on the right side,"That's Eve's bed he said he'll be in the boys dorm tonight so you might not get to see him until tomorrow." She then pointed to the bed second closest to the door on the left side "That's the bed I have chosen."

"O-Ok I'll choose the b-bed that's on the left side of yours.." she said nervously.

Her stuff was already on that bed so it wasn't much of a choice anyway but the could have moved to the other bed if she wanted.

"Tiger-Lily and Iris!" She said worriedly and rushed over to her things. She opened a case that her mother had put an enlargement charm on and picked up Iris. 

Iris was the reddish brown, fluffy cat she had snuck into Hogwarts.

Also in the box was all the things she needed to take care of her animals.

Luna watched her shift through the box in a frenzy, even pulling out a cat.

She bent down and tried to pet the cat after it wandered over to her while Scarlett was distracted. 

The cat, Iris, hissed at Luna and jumped up and ran back over to Scarlett still. The cat stood protectively in between Luna and Scarlett.

All of Scarlett's animals had been saved by her and most of them hadn't had a family. They trusted Scarlett and didn't like people near her. Tiger-Lily had warmed up slightly to her mother, but that was only Tiger-Lily.

Scarlett gasped once she noticed the situation. She scooped up Iris who immediately stopped hissing. 

"Iris! Bad cat!" Scarlett scolded the cat.

"Iris? What a nice name. I like that.." Luna said staying at a distance from the cat and Scarlett.

"I-I'm so sorry. All my pets are p-protective.. don't take it personal..I'm sorry.." Scarlett said embarrassed. She was absentmindedly petting the cats fur while she talked.

"That's ok, I've met my fair share of animals that aren't to pleasant." Luna said happily and inched closer to Iris," I do hope she warms up to me though.." 

Scarlett nodded she hoped so to..

Scarlett fixed things in the suitcase and took out a large tank for Lavender that she decided to hide in her wardrobe.

Luna helped with a bit of magic such as a heating spell. Scarlett had already learned a cleaning spell, Scourgify, that she could use to clean the tank.

Eventually they retreated to there beds. Tiger-Lily had gone to the Owlery and was staying there that night. Iris was snuggled up against Scarlett on her bed that had the curtains closed. Lavender was in her tank.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the morning Scarlett woke up at 7:00 am. 

Then she remembered she had to wear a skirt in her uniform. 

"Oh no. That is not happening."

When Scarlett had started trying to brush her crazy and very curly hair, Luna woke up. It was already around 7:30 and Luna just sat and watched Scarlett try to pull a hairbrush through her hair for a few minutes.

"Good morning Scarlett." Luna said cheerily even though she just woke up.

Scarlett jumped and let out a squeak.

"L-Luna! Your a-awake..! You scared m-me.." she said nervously and smiled at her before placing her hairbrush back in her wardrobe.

Luna got dressed and ready quite quickly and they headed down to breakfast together after she had fed Iris and Lavender.

They were some of the first students in the Great hall for breakfast. 

Isaac noticed Scarlett entering the Great Hall and ran over to her.

"Scarlett!" Isaac squealed and hugged her.

Scarlett smiled but took a step back, physical contact wasn't something Scarlett particularly enjoyed. 

"Hello Isaac! How are you? H-How's Hufflepuff?" Scarlett asked.

"It's great! I haven't made to many friends though...but I'm sure I will! Is Ravenclaw good? Oh! Who's your friend?"

"Ravenclaws so nice! There's so many books! And the view from all the windows is so amazing! This is Luna Lovegood." Scarlett said and blushed her hair turning a light pink to match. 

Isaac raised his eyebrows and giggled. Luna had walked out of war shot so he squealed.

"You like her! You have a crush!" Oooh! You would be so cute together!" Isaac started jumping up and down while he talked.

"N-No I d-don't! W-Well actually I don't know..I might?" She whispered. Her blush darkened as did her hair.

Isaac nodded knowingly. "Yes, yes I understand." He hugged her and she stiffened but smiled at him.

"Thanks Isaac.." Scarlett laughed and he smiled then walked away. 

"See ya later, Scarlett!" He yelled jogging back over to the Hufflepuff table.

Scarlett waved and went to go sit down with Luna. The food was already on the tables and they both ate fairly quickly while they talked about Magical creatures.

Scarlett stood up first when they finished eating and then Luna did.

"We should be off to our classes now" Luna said and Castries towards the door where people were starting to leave. Scarlett nodded sadly.

"I guess this is goodbye I'll see you at lunch or when you have no classes.." Scarlett mumbled so just Luna could hear and looked down sad to say goodbye to her friend.

Luna smiled gently and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Scarlett I'll see you later."

Scarlett waved goodbye and started to head to transfiguration since it was Wednesday. 

On her way she bumped into a boy the was a a couple of inches taller then her with brown hair. He had Gryffindor robes on.

He sneered at Scarlett,"Watch where your going." He said harshly pushed on her shoulder. 

"I-I'm sorry" Scarlett said and looked down. Her hair turned blue as the interaction saddened her.

"What the hell! Your the freak Metamorphmagus from the sorting!" 

Scarlett's eyes widened in fear and she backed up.

"I-I'm not a freak!" She said beginning to get frightened by the tall threatening boy. 

"Don't talk to me like that!" He said and started walking towards her looking like he was going to hit her.

Suddenly a blur of robes came between them. The person stopped in front of Scarlett then roundhouse kicked the boy in the face.

"Pick on someone your own size! I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brace, and a girl to? How pathetic." The person angrily spoke to the boy who was now on the floor cradling his face with his hand. He stood up and glared at Scarlett before practically sprinting off towards the Gryffindor common room.

The person turned around. They were almost a foot taller then her. They had purple lavender colored hair. Their face had lots of freckles and their eyes were grey with a blue tint. They were also gorgeous.

Their eyes softened as they looked down at Scarlett. 

"Oh hi, I'm Briar. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" They started questioning worryingly.

"I-I'm f-fine..M-My names S-Scarlett." She stuttered and looked up at them.

"Hello Scarlett I'm guessing your a first year like me..Unless your just super short. I'm in Ravenclaw to, so I'm guessing were both headed to transfiguration." 

Scarlett nodded to answer the questions. This person was a first year they were super tall, Scarlett thought as she looked over Briar.

"Ok let's go then" 

They went down many corridors before entering the Transfiguration classroom. They were a couple minutes early so not everyone was here.

Scarlett sat next to Briar near the front. That was when she noticed all the things pinned to Briars robes.

"W-What are t-those?" Scarlett asked and tugged on the sleeve of Briars robe wanting them to turn so she could look at them better.

Briar turned towards Scarlett."Oh they are just some pins I have. This robe is just so boring I had to spice it up a little."

Scarlett nodded and started looking over the pins.

About half of them had pictures on them of random things such as Stars, a rainbow, one had pink stripes on a flag, another had a weird cat. The other pins said things. One said pizza rolls instead of gender roles, another just said non-binary, a rainbow one said male female with check boxes and then a check box underneath that said neither, and the last one said let's get one thing straight- I'm not.

Scarlett giggled at the last one and Briar smiled then winked at her.

"You like em'?" Briar asked and smirked.

Scarlett nodded and bit her lip.   
"T-They're cute." She said.

"Which ones your favorite?" 

"The L-Let's get one thing s-straight- I'm n-not, and t-the one about p-pizza rolls." 

"Yeah the pizza roll one is pretty good" Briar said and started to unpin the pizza roll one. 

"W-What are you d-doing?" Scarlett asked and her hair turned a light orange in confusion.

Briar finished unpinning it and started to pin it on Scarlett's robes.

"It's yours now." Briar answered and finished putting the pin on Scarlett's robes.

"O-Oh..T-Thanks.." Scarlett said and she smiled her hair turning yellow.

"I'm guessing that means happy?" Briar asked raising an eyebrow when Scarlett's hair changed.

Scarlett nodded. She was happy she made a new friend.

The rest of the students had filled in by now and class started.


	8. Girls,Pins, and books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briar and Scarlett have some good and bad class time, but Briar and Luna come to an agreement about Scarlett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> The_Stars actually helped a lot with this chapter giving me so many ideas and let me bounce ideas off her to!
> 
> I know how the plants like her isn't totally realistic but I think it could be..!

Transfiguration went well and had gone by quickly. They took notes almost the whole class.

When Briar and Scarlett had gone to leave, Professor McGonagall called out to Briar.

"Miss Briar, Come here for a moment, if you would."

Briar rolled their eyes and the smile was wiped from their face.

Scarlett grabbed onto their sleeve going to come with them, but Briar pushed her lightly towards the door and motioned for her to go on.

Scarlett went with them anyway.

McGonagall frowned slightly at Scarlett but said nothing and started talking to Briar.

"Miss Briar-"

"I'm not a 'Miss'" Briar stated before McGonagall could finish speaking.

"Oh yes, of course." Professor McGonagall nodded slightly apologetically.

"Anyway, Briar I regret to inform you that those pins are against dress code. I've already talked to you about your lack of proper shoes." McGonagall then noticed the pin now on Scarlett's robes too.

"You young lady also seem to have a pin that needs to be removed" she said and nodded towards Scarlett.

"W-What why can't we wear them?" Scarlett said getting slightly mad, so her hair turned red at the roots while the rest was a nervous green.

Professor McGonagall smiled lightly, seeing the determination in her. It reminded her of a girl that she had for the last two years. Her name had been some flower or plant...Clover that was it. Clover had looked kinda like this girl, maybe their sisters...? They both seemed determined. Clover should be in her next class, maybe she would mention or ask if she had a sister?

"What's your name?" Minerva asked Scarlett.

"Scarlett" she said shortly.

"Do you have a sister?" The professor asked.

Scarlett tenses up and averted her eyes staring at the wall. Her hair turned blue.

"No. N-Now are we done here?" She asked and crossed her arms almost like she was hugging herself.

Briar noticed how she tensed up and gently put a hand on the small of her back. Scarlett flinched slightly at that but relaxed slightly once she noticed it was just Briar.

"Yes. We are done. I suppose I will allow you to wear the pins since they are causing no harm. Now hurry to your next class" Minerva had noticed how the girl's demeanor changed when she asked about a sister. She didn't question anymore after that.

Scarlett hurried out of the classroom. Briar walked after her catching up quickly with their long legs.

"Scarlett are you ok?" Briar tried not to mention the sister question, but still wanted to make sure Scarlett was ok.

"I'm fine." Scarlett said angrily her hair turning red as her speed walking turned into a jog.

Briar caught up to her and grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her towards them self. At first Scarlett tried to pull away from  
Briar but eventually gave up.

Briar pulled Scarlett against her and hugged her gently.

Scarlett flinched but then accepted the hug leaving her arms at her side, but resting her forehead against Briars chest.

Briar smiled, glad the smaller girl let them hug her, they had seen how Scarlett flinched when they placed their hand on her back. This was a step forward.

Scarlett pulled away after a short time, her hair slowly turning back to a light yellow, however the tips and roots were back to a pastel blue. Briar didn't question this and they both started walking again heading to Herbology.

Scarlett didn't want to talk about why she had tensed up when the Professor had asked about a sister and she didn't have to. They just headed to Herbology. She couldn't help but feel those same feelings she had felt towards Luna towards Briar now. She tried not to worry, and tried to think about how she excited about Herbology.

She had always loved plants so hopefully this would be fun.

When they finally got to the green house, Isaac was standing in front of it. This class must be shared with Hufflepuff. Her hair turned all light yellow the pastel blue tips and roots disappearing meaning she was happy.

Isaac rushed over and started bouncing on his toes.

"Scarlett! We have Herbology together I'm so glad!"

 

Briar looked at the boy. He didn't seem like much of a threat, but they still grabbed onto Scarlett's arm and pulled her against them. They then glared slightly as if warning him not to mess with Scarlett.

Briar was very protective of their friends, the few they had at least.

"B-Briar it's ok. This is I-Isaac he's just my f-friend.." Scarlett said looking up at Briar. Briar released Scarlett. Then they looked away and nodded at Isaac in apology.

Isaac shook his head to say it was ok and smiled at Briar.

"Let's go in!" Isaac squealed excitedly and opened the door to the greenhouse.

Scarlett always seemed to gravitate towards nature but when she was about to enter the greenhouse she realized that how much she liked the plants and feeling the earth, how much she enjoyed being around them.

She didn't notice, but as they entered with Isaac first, Briar second, and Scarlett last the plants against the walls leaned towards her. Like they wanted to be closer to her. Nobody else noticed either.

It was about 5 minutes until class began when another Ravenclaw walked up to Scarlett.

"You're the first year that was hanging around loony Lovegood aren't you?" The girl snickered as she asked Scarlett.

"She's not Loony and you shouldn't call her that!" Scarlett said angrily her hair turning a fierce red.

The girl rolled her eyes and took a step forward like she was going to slap her for saying that.

Briar noticed the situation and was about to cut in, when suddenly a vine shot out from the wall grabbing her wrist and another grabbed her ankle. The vines pulled the girl back making her fall. Hard.

Professor sprout noticing the commotion rushed over.  
"What's going on here? Everyone back to where you are!"

Scarlett was staring at the vines. They weren't anything threatening, just regular ivy. There was no reason for that to happen. Professor Sprout must have noticed to but didn't comment on it.

"Got yourself all tangled up there?" The Professor asked jokingly and went back to the head of the class once the student got herself untangled.

Scarlett stared at the vine which had backed up and crawled up the wall again.

"Thank you..." Scarlett whispered to the vine quietly. The vine moved slightly almost like it had nodded and finished going back to its place against the wall.

Scarlett's eyes were wide as Briar grabbed her hands turning her towards them.

"Are you ok? What did she say? I hate her, she's one of my roommates..! I wish she wasn't she's such a b*tch." Briar complained but kept holding Scarlett's hands.

"I'm ok,thanks! Never mind that! Sorry" Scarlett squeaked out shocked about the thing with the vine.

Briar nodded and smiled softly at her.  
"You've had a long day with mean people..haven't you?" They asked and tucked a strand of hair behind Scarlett's ear then turned back towards Professor Sprout.

The rest of the class went well. Professor Sprout talked to them and taught them about Devils Snare.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was an interesting c-class" Scarlett said nervously trying to start a conversation with Briar as they walked through the Library.  
It was Scarlett's idea of course, she wanted some more books on plants.

"Yeah" Briar said and watched Scarlett try to reach for a book on a high shelf. Briar smiled mischievously and grabbed the book Scarlett was trying to jump to get.

"O-Oh thanks Briar" Scarlett said blushed slightly.

"What?" Briar said and opened the book flipping through it a bit pretending to be interested in it.

"The book." Scarlett said and held out her hand.

Briar smiled innocently and held the book above their head.

Scarlett glared and started to jump for it. What she didn't notice was Luna coming up behind Briar. Luna levitated the book out of Briars hand and into her own.

Briar gasped and turned around to glare at whoever did that.

"Luna!" Scarlett said happily and ran over to Luna, almost jumping onto her when she hugged her.

Luna smiled at Scarlett and hugged her back.

"Hello there, Butterfly" Luna said as she tried out the nickname, judging from the way Scarlett smiled it was a good one.

Briar glared at the blonde girl. They then pulled Scarlett away from the blonde and wrapped their arms around her waist, still glaring.

"Mine!" Briar said angrily and looked at Luna.

Scarlett swatted at Briars arm to tell her to stop.

Briar reluctantly let go and crossed her arms.

"Scarlett's mine." Briar said to Luna a little less harshly.

"Hey! Who ever s-said I w-was 'Y-Yours'" Scarlett said and blushed.

Neither of them listened to her.

There was an awkward silence where both Luna and Briar stared at each other. Briar was full on glaring, while Luna was just looking at Briar coldly.

Suddenly Luna spoke, "We can just share her."

Scarlett and Briar both blushed at the thought. Scarlett's face and hair turned a very dark pink, while Briars cheeks just blushed slightly:  
Briar looked at Luna at saw she was serious.

"Fine" Briar said nervously but smiled slightly.

"Ok" Luna said normally and looked at Scarlett.

"Is that ok with you?" Luna asked.

"I-Is what o-ok?i don't understand." Scarlett said her hair turning a sunset orange for confusion.

"Well we would both share you. Like you would be in a relationship with both of us. I'm pretty sure muggles refer to it as polyamory."

Scarlett's blush turned darker if possible and she glanced away.

"I-I d-don't know! I-I guess.." Scarlett said and bit her lip.

"Wait wouldn't that mean that I would be in a relationship with you to?" Briar asked and pointed at Luna.

"Despite some misconceptions a polyamorous relationship doesn't mean everyone that is part of it has to be involved with everyone else. So Scarlett could be involved with both of us and us with her but we wouldn't be with each other." Luna explained easily and then grabbed a book off one of the shelves.

"So how does it sound?" Luna asked them both.

Briar shrugged trying to be nonchalant,"fine with me..!" Briar said but glanced the other way still blushing slightly.

Scarlett was blushing hard and biting her lip,"I-I guess" Scarlett stuttered. She then turned towards a bookshelf to pretend to look at a book.

"Also you can move to our dorm room. We have a free bed and the people in your dorm are quite rude sometimes." Luna stated.

Briar nodded the blush that had started to fade flaring back up again.

"Now what..?" Briar asked and glanced at Luna then Scarlett.

"Now let's look for the books Scarlett wants." Luna answered pulling a book off the shelf and handing it to Scarlett. "Ok, Butterfly?"

Scarlett squeaked and nodded taking the book quickly and quickly walking down the rest of the shelves away Luna and Briar.

Briar looked confused but just followed Luna as she pulled out books about Herbology, Magical Creatures and spells.

"How do you know she wants those?" Briar asked pointing at the books Luna was grabbing.

"I don't" Luna answered cryptically, but kept grabbing books.

Scarlett had found her way to the back of the library where there were many books about magic. In about 5 minutes she had pulled out almost 20 and now had them out around her studying spells.

Scarlett's wand was Holly wood with a Phoenix feather core. It was 10" in length and supple flexibility. It was quite strong but a very odd pairing of wood and core.

She was practicing Charms at the moment a levitating charm precisely.

"Windgardium Leviosa" Scarlett said and moved her wand, swish and flick. The book into my of her started to float in the air. Happily she squealed, messing up and the book dropped back to the ground.

She smiled and put away most of the books but kept one on the charms.

Wandering through the aisles she eventually found Luna and Briar fighting. Well Briar was trying to argue and Luna honestly don't care. She smiled at the two and decided that they would work things out, so she decided to head on back to the dorms before lunch.

As she walked out of the library she glanced out at the Forbidden Forest through a window. She knew it was forbidden but all the animals and plants that lived in the forest just felt like it was calling her.

So placing her books and robe in her bag she placed it on her shoulder and went out the door headed to the forest.


	9. Thestrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett visits the Forbidden Forest and meets some strange creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad I'm trying to spell check it and fix it but like..idk  
> I'm living for this polyamorous stuff and Briar being protective!!
> 
> The_Stars helped a lot! She came up with the main idea of like the whole chapter

Scarlett made it out of the school and came to the edge of the forest.

Pausing before the forest's edge, she steeled her nerves and walked in. The forest didn't have as much light due to the huge canopy, but it was still pretty. The grass was green and there were even some flowers growing around.

She decided to go deeper in so she started walking, she walked for about ten minutes when she heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

Scarlett immediately backed against a tree, frightened.

An animal emerged from the bushes, more then one actually. The animal looked like a horse but with a skeletal body. The face looked reptilian and the wings looked leathery like a bat.

The large animals approached Scarlett slowly.

Scarlett hesitantly stepped forward and reached out her hand. The largest one leading the group sniffed at her hand then nudged it with its head.

The rest of the animals came up to her to. They sniffed and nudged her like the other had.

Scarlett smiled and started to stroke the largest ones head.

She giggled when it raised its head against her palm.

"Your so cute!" She said happily as she continued stroking the animal.

"All of you are!"

She smiled at the animals and sat down on the ground. When she sat almost as the earth felt her happiness flowers grew around her.

The creatures laid down beside and in front of her. She kept petting some of them.

As she started to get distracted she remember how she need to get back to the castle. It felt like it had been hours sitting around with the creatures.

"Luna and Briar might be worried! Oh no it's probably late now," She said as if talking to the large thing in front of her.

The creature nudge her face almost as to say 'it's ok'.Scarlett smiled and stood up picking up her bag to.

"I probably need to get back,"  
She said to the creatures,"I hope I can see you again."

The largest one bowed its head and nudged her forehead. Scarlett smiled and stroked its head before turning towards where she came.

"I have to leave! I'm sorry. Next time I'll bring you food!" She said to them all.

Scarlett started to head her way back the way she came, and the creatures followed. They followed her all the way up to a couple feet away from the edge of the forest.

Scarlett walked to the edge and waved at them. After Scarlett waved the creatures turned and went back, deep into the Forbidden Forest.

Quickly Scarlett ran to the castle her hair still a bright pastel yellow. She needed to find Luna and Briar to ask them about those creatures.

She entered the Library and looked the aisles. They were in the last one.

"She could be anywhere Luna! Who knows? What if she's hurt!" Scarlett overhead Briar say as they paced along the aisle.

Scarlett smiled and ran up to them.

"Luna, Briar!" She said happily.

"Scarlett!" Briar said loudly and hugged her tightly almost lifting Scarlett off her feet.

"Yes, hi! Guess what? I went to the Forbidden Forest!" She said excitedly.

"What! Are you ok? What happened!" Briar said and started checking her for any injury.

"Yes I'm fine!" She said to Briar before turning to Luna.

"I saw these amazing creatures! And they were so friendly!" She squealed.

"What did they look like, Butterfly?" Luna asked worried about the creatures Scarlett could have met.

"They were huge! A bit bigger then a horse!" Scarlett exclaimed not sensing the worry in Luna's voice.

"What did they look like?" Luna asked again.

"Oh! They were like a horse but their body was like a skeleton, and it's face looked almost reptilian. It had these huge wings that looked all leathery, like a bat!" She gushed in description remembering the huge creatures.

"What? Scarlett that's not a creature I've ever heard of? Are you ok? Are you sure that's what you saw?" Briar said worried and stepped closer to Scarlett.

"Of course I'm sure! They were amazing!" Scarlett said still happy, practically bouncing on her toes.

"They are called Thestrals. Not many know about them because not many can see them. You can only see them when you've seen someone die." Luna explained.

Scarlett tensed up.

"You've seen someone die Scarlett? Who?" Briar pried.

Scarlett backed up quickly knocking into a bookshelf while she shook her head. Her eyes were filling quickly with tears. Both Briar and Luna tried to take a step forward and reach for her.

Scarlett's tears spilled past her eyes and she ran. Ran out of the library and away back to the dorms as quickly as she could. When she reached the Eagle knocker she knocked quickly and it spoke out with a riddle.

Scarlett just looked at it and laid her head against the door crying.

"Correct" The knocker said and let her in even with out an answer.

She ran up the stairs past people studying and reading. She entered the her dorm and hurriedly closed the door. Once inside her breathing quickened, memories were flashing through her mind.

She stumbled towards her bed and fell onto it. Closing the curtain she backed into the corner. Curling up in a ball and pressed her hands to her ears trying to block out noise.

She was having a panic attack. She'd had them before..a lot.

Her hair turned white starting at the roots and cascading down. White meant nothing and everything. She couldn't feel but emotions felt like they were closing in on her, suffocating her.

Briar and Luna came into the room.

They started to approach Scarlett's bed. Suddenly Scarlett's cat Iris jumped out hissing. Luna looked at the cat and kneeled.

"I promise we won't hurt her, we're going to help." Luna spoke to the cat quietly.

The cat looked at Luna and then Briar before sitting to the side. She accepted the two humans, for now.

Luna slowly opened the curtains. Scarlett flinched at this and tried to back farther into the corner, hugging herself.

Luna and Briar kneeled on the bed in front of Scarlett. Luna reached for one of her hands while Briar reached for the other.

Luna then started whispering soothing words.

"Shhh...Butterfly it'll be okay"

"Your going to be okay"

"You'll be ok, I promise you'll be okay"

Briar sat closer to Scarlett and rubbed her back gently. Humming as they did.

Scarlett's breathing slowed and she blinked a couple of times. Her eyes were still full of tears.

Briar looked to Luna and Luna nodded, so they pulled Scarlett into a hug.

Scarlett let them.

Luna sat on the other side hugging Scarlett with on arm. Scarlett was now sitting in Briars lap she decided to lay down curled up. Her head resting on Luna's lap. Her legs in Briar's lap.

Luna was gently stoking her hair and every once in a while running her thumb or fingers across Scarlett's cheek.

Briar was holding Scarlett's hand running their thumb across the pack of her palm. Her other hand was rubbing Scarlett's back softly.

Scarlett was awake and there were still some tears coming from her eyes. She looked at Luna the Briar,"I-I'm so s-sorry." She choked out and clenched her fists.

Luna kissed Scarlett's forehead.

"You have nothing to apologize for, little butterfly." She whispered."Go to sleep, honey"'

Scarlett closed her eyes a few last years falling out.

After Scarlett's breathing and slowed and they were sure she was asleep Briar whispered to Luna,"What's the time?"

Luna cast a simple time charm.

"Almost one o'clock," she answered .

"Were missing lunch,"Briar announced but was quickly silenced by Luna.

"We can skip it." Luna kissed Scarlett's head and played with her hair, as she answered.

Briar nodded.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures next though and Scarlett will be upset if we miss," Briar said as they remembered.

"When is it?"

"In about an hour, at two"

 

Luna nodded,"Let's let her sleep for now."

Briar agreed. They laid down next to Scarlett laying a comforting arm around her waist.

Luna stayed where she was but smiled at them. She then set an alarm so they could get Briar and Scarlett to their next class; before leaning against the wall closing her own eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*

Soon the alarm went off with a song that was weird but somehow soothing.

Luna woke up and then gently woke up Briar.

Briars eyes opened slowly and then they yawned.

"What?"

"You should head to class its almost time." Luna blinked and pointed at the still sleeping Scarlett.

"Scarlett, Honey. Wake up," Luna whispered and rubbed her shoulder.

Scarlett's eyes opened and she looked around before sitting up. She stretched her arms above her head. Scarlett then blushed and her hair matched finally changing back from the white.

"Scarlett..I know you don't want to talk now, but maybe tonight? Or some times we need to talk about this, Love." Briar scratched the back of their neck nervously looking at Scarlett as she talked.

 

Scarlett nodded stiffly and tried to avoid eye contact.

"A-Are we going to Care of M-Magical Creatures?" She asked quietly hugging herself.

"Of course," Luna said and stood up off of Scarlett's bed,"You and Briar should get going. It will be starting soon."

Scarlett nodded and Briar took her hand pulling her off the bed. They both headed to Care of Magical Creatures.


	10. Scarlett’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett wants to deny anything’s wrong and avoid explaining a thing to Luna or Briar. What happens in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took 9000 years to write because I kept procrastinating and had a lot going on...sorry!
> 
> Also go thank The_Stars for being amazing person all the time.

Chapter 9

Scarlett trudged along beside Briar. Looking at them through her peripheral vision every few seconds. All she could think of was how to get out of talking to Luna and Briar about her sister.

Eventually, they got to Care of Magical Creatures. Which was located outside, conveniently, right next to Hagrid's hut.

She cheered up slightly her hair turning yellow. She had remembered she would get to see Hagrid and hang out with some creatures. 

"Follow me, follow me!" Hagrid said and walked into the Forbidden Forest the other first years trailing behind him. 

He led them to a clearing in the forest.

That was when noticed the dead ferrets on a chain that hung around Hagrid's neck.n  
Hagrid whistled loudly and a animal walked out of the forest. It was covered in feathers and was about as big maybe bigger than a horse. It had the head, wings and fond legs of an eagle but much larger. It's back legs and tail a horse. It looked like a Griffin but the back a horse  
The feathers were a bluish color and some were gray or white.

"This is Buckbeak.” Hagrid paused to throw a ferret to buckbeak before continuing,”Now..who would like to meet 'em,”

the first years in synchronization stepped back. Scarlett stayed where she was and even took a step forward. She raised her hand high, her eyes lighting up in excitement. 

"Ah, Scarlett," Hagrid said," first ya' need to know Hippogriffs are very prideful creatures. You 'ave to be careful around 'em don't insult 'em it'll be the last thing you do."Hagrid motioned towards Buckbeak throwing another ferret for him. 

Scarlett smiled and nodded.

"Now you gotta let him make the 'irst move, it's only polite...so step up to 'im."

Scarlett stepped towards the Hippogriff, standing in front of him.

"Now give 'em a nice bow...Now wait an' see if he bows back...if he does go ahead and pet "im Scarlett....if not, well we'll get there later.."

Scarlett bowed low, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

The Hippogriffs orange eyes scanned over Scarlett. It bowed lazily and quickly, then stood again.

"Now stand up..you can pet 'im now, go slowly..slowly" Hagrid instructed.

Scarlett stood. She approached Buckbeak slowly, her hand was stretched before her cautiously. 

 

The Hippogriff,Buckbeak, let her pet him. She stroked its face slowly, but gently. The feathers were soft, she thought running a hand down towards the hippogriffs beak. 

 

Scarlett smiled happily when suddenly she was being picked up and placed on Buckbeak.

"He'll let you ride 'im now." He placed Scarlett on Buckbeak. Scarlett gasped in suprise.

"R-Ride him?" She asked looking at Hagrid, eyes wide. He nodded. 

"Now don't pull out any of his feathers, he won't be happy if ya' do"

Buckbeak started running, his wings opening as they lifted off.

Scarlett squeaked in fear and wrapped her arms around Buckbeak's neck. 

They soared through the air over the black lake and high above the forest. Scarlett smiled lifted her armed in the air. She closed her eyes.

"Yeah!" She screamed loudly the wind rushing in her face. Her hair was the a blinding bright yellow, this was the happiest she has ever felt. Her curls flowed out behind her in the wind. 

Buckbeak dipped lower towards the lake going so low Scarlett could touch it, which she did. The hippogriff then flew back towards where the students and Hagrid stood. 

They landed smoothly and Scarlett hopped off without help. Buckbeak touched his beak to her face and she rubbed her hand across his face. 

"Very good, Scarlett, very good," Hagrid said and told all the others to get in a line a meet Buckbeak.

Eventually all had bowed to Buckbeak with to problem and Hagrid had even brought other hippogriffs out. Most were only impressed by the big ones to the smallest, which Hagrid had named Sprywing, was getting no attention. This hippogriff was also one of the meanest that didn't like the students, Hagrid was surprised she even came. 

Scarlett bowed at Sprywing, and was given a hesitant bow in return. Hagrid smiled at the two watching Scarlett give the lonely hippogriff love. 

Briar was watching from a distance, acknowledging how cute Scarlett looked. They were also softly smiling about the fact Scarlett looked so happy after all the troubles from earlier..

Care of Magical Creatures finished quickly after that. Now they had no classes for the rest of the day. Dinner was at six so they had three and a half hours till then. Scarlett was already going through options,again, to avoid Luna and Briar.

Once Hagrid had led them out of the forest Scarlett ran up to the castle. Briar watched her and sighed but ran after her.

Scarlett's short legs carried her surprisingly quickly, beating Briar to the castle.

Once inside, she ran straight to the stairs. Up she went to the seventh floor. Briar  
yelled after her,”Scarlett! GET BACK HERE!” 

Scarlett froze at the commanding tone Briar had used. She turned slowly around and inched towards them.

Briar made a huffing noise and smirked,”That's what I thought.”

 

Briar grabbed onto the smaller girl's hand gently, but quickly, and pulled her towards Ravenclaw tower.

They arrived quickly. Briar answered the knockers riddle, before pulling Scarlett inside the common room. Then Briar scooped up Scarlett.

Scarlett made a noise of protest, but wrapped her arms and legs around Briar. 

Briar held Scarlett like a toddler on their hip. One arm,the left, secured under the small girl to keep her up on the right side of themself. The other arm, the right one, was wrapped around Scarlett’s torso.

“P-Put me..down!” Scarlett mumbled against Briars robes, as she tucked her face against their neck. 

“Nope,”Briar answered flatly, but flashed a small grin at the Scarlett.

Briar trudged up the stairs towards their dorm. Once up, an arm left Scarlett’s torso and opened the door. 

Luna sat inside on her bed. In the air above her floated a couple of books and a quill. As soon as the blonde noticed the other presences in the room she sat up, leaving everything to float down in a nice stack on her desk. 

“..Hello,” Luna said cautiously, addressing Scarlett. 

“Hi..Luna..” Scarlett lifted her head and glanced at Luna. 

Briar smiled and walked to the bed Luna sat on. They set Scarlett down, who backed towards the window and pulled up her knees to her chest nervously.

“..Scarlett do you want to..talk about what..happened..earlier,” Briar asked slowly. 

Scarlett bit her lip and nodded. She felt obliged to, but also she just..wanted to. She was at a loss for words now. She wasn’t sure what to explain it where to start.  
“..Why don’t you start by telling who..you saw...die,” Briar said, as they had noticed the confusion on what to do on Scarlett’s face. 

Scarlett sucked in a breath. She had started tapping her fingers on the side of her thigh, but she nodded to answer Briar

“I-It was...C-Clover,” She choked out,”M-My sister..” 

Scarlett sat for a minute. Her face wiped clear of emotion now. She took a deep breath before continuing, flatly and monotone this time.

“It happened when I was ten. My Mom’s parents had been death eaters.” Scarlett paused,”And.. at the time she was to.”

**Author's Note:**

> First 6 chapters should be up fast since I've already written them!  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> The_Stars helped a lot with the writing and even drew some art!


End file.
